


Yu~ki and Klaha Visit a Chocolate Factory

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [2]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Chocolate, Comedy, France (Country), Français | French, M/M, Translation, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Yu~ki and Klaha visit a chocolate factory in Roubaix.This is a translation of a French fanfiction from Fanfiction.net. The original was published on the 29th of November, 2003.
Relationships: Klaha/Yu~Ki (Malice Mizer)
Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556305





	Yu~ki and Klaha Visit a Chocolate Factory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuki et Klaha visitent une usine de chocolat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538423) by Oni no Komori Uta, Klaha_kun. 



Theme: Yu~ki and Klaha visit a chocolate factory in Roubaix.

Essential sentences: _“It was then he realised that only crying out would get him out of this.”_

_“I’m just a caricature of myself.”_

Author: Klaha_kun

For Yu~ki’s birthday, Klaha took him to visit the renowned chocolate factory of Roubaix. The bassist was over the moon. He was jumping up and down all over the place.

Yu~ki: “Wooooow! There are tonnes of chocolate everywhere! Look at that, Klaha! Chocolate of all kinds! Do you think we could try them?”

Klaha: “You’re insane! I’ll never understand why chocolate makes you so overjoyed. Are you… huh? Yu~ki?”

He had barely just turned his back for a second when the rascal disappeared.

Klaha: “Yu~ki! Yu~kiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!”

There was no response. **It was then he realised that only crying out would get him out of this.** The echoes were impressive in this warehouse. Using his hands as megaphones, he did a test.

Klaha: “WEE WOO WEE WOO!!!!”

With no response, the singer checked beside the vats of chocolate.

Yu~ki: “BOO!!!”

Klaha: “Agh!!! Ugh…….!!!”

SPLASH!

The bassist was doubled over laughing while dripping with creamy chocolate.

Klaha: “Can you not stay serious for two seconds?!?”

Yu~ki: “ **I’m just a caricature of myself** , you know that well.”

The little joker re-joined his companion with a mischievous look.

Yu~ki: “Say Klaha, I haven’t thanked you yet for your present, no?”

Klaha: “No, you… you’re not going to… aren’t you here anyway?”

Yu~ki threw himself onto the singer who was trying his best to dodge this nutcase.

And what happened next? All we know is that Yu~ki never had such an air of radiance as when their visit was over, much to the great displeasure of Klaha.


End file.
